celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf (also known as Ganon) is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series of video games. In most of his incarnations, he appears as a being of great power, usually over dark magic, and usually as a giant pig demon of some kind. In more recent renditions of the game, he appears in most of the games at first as a gerudo, and then transforms into his pig form. Ganondorf is played by one of the main administrators of the board, and has been since 2007. Background Ganon has been a threat to the kingdom of Hyrule for as long as anyone can remember. All timelines indicate that as along as the Triforce has been obtainable by mortals, Ganon has sought to control it and Hyrule itself. Usually, this puts him in direct odds with the general populace of Hyrule, the royal family, and Link. Ganondorf has gone about taking over Hyrule and obtaining the triforce in various ways. These plots have included: assassinating key figures throughout Hyrule and installing his own monstrous generals; disrupting the natural order of Hyrule by plunging it into darkness; putting members of the royal family to sleep and robbing them of their power; and even posing as a loyal general in a war of unifying the kingdom only to then betray the king he helped sit on the throne. This particular incarnation of Ganondorf hails from the Ocarina of Time "Adult Link" timeline, where the gerudo succeeded in taking the throne, and plunged Hyrule into seven long years of darkness. At the end of these seven years, Link returned from his fateful slumber, rallied the power of the Sages, and banished Ganondorf to the Dark World, where his spirit always lingers upon defeat. He also loves teacakes. With a passion. Involvement Ganondorf awoke in the multiverse's version of the Dark World some time after his banishment at the hands of Link, Zelda, and her sages. With much of his power diminished from both his banishment and being brought into the multiverse, he had also regained a fragment of his shattered sanity. Despite this slight recovery, he resolved to return to Hyrule by any means necessary, and along his journey to escape his prison, he found and brutally murdered the Sage of Light, Rauru. Upon finding the ruins of a tower over which he once held dominion, he regained enough power to tear a hole into the magical barrier separating the Dark World from Hyrule, but when he stepped through the hole, he was not in the Hyrule he was expecting, or even recognized. Somehow, he had found his way into Twilight Princess' version of the kingdom, coincidentally when a certain pokemon disguised as a Hylian was trying to gain the favor of that Hyrule. After scaring off the wouldbe protector, Ganondorf took to finding out more about this new Hyrule, and the strange realm it was a part. At that point, Ganondorf gained the memories of his counterpart from that time period, and resolved to never let his Hyrule become like the one he found himself in, and managed to leave by Shy Guy shuttle and appeared on the Moon. On the moon, Ganondorf learned quite a bit about the multiverse, and had a small excursion into the Crater Coliseum. While a gladiator, the gerudo bested a fairy from Termina, was beaten by a mage girl from a far away kingdom, and - most importantly - learned that Zelda was in the multiverse, and was currently disguised once again as Sheik. Powers and Capabilities Quotes Trivia * Besides his skills in combat and dark magic, Ganondorf is also a talented organ player. * Ganondorf is a popular customization choice for members of CERP playing Soul Calibur IV. It was through use of him that male 'crotch-jiggle' physics were discovered. * Ganondorf's penis is MARA! See also * Link External links * Glimpse of Power Made Manifest (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters